


Bad Joke

by Malale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Depression, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Happy Ending, more or less
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para George todo era como una mala broma, una broma sin gracia. Una broma no digna de un Weasley. [Regalo de cumple de Azu. Luv you]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Joke

**Author's Note:**

> [Originalmente publicado el 26-09-2007. Re-editado para corregir algunas faltas de ortografía. Cuando lo escribí hacía pocos días que había salido el séptimo libro en inglés, por lo que uso una traducción libre y no la oficial de Salamandra. Tiene siete años, al fin y al cabo]

_“¡Estás de coña, Perce!... Realmente estás bromeando, Perce… no creo haberte oído bromear desde que tenías…_ ”

 

George estaba arrodillado junto a la cabeza de su hermano Fred. De su gemelo.

De su cadáver.

 

Y su madre lloraba sobre su pecho frío. Su padre lloraba junto a ella. Sus hermanos lloraban a su alrededor.

 

Pero George no podía llorar. No en ese momento… quizás más tarde.

 

Percy había contado lo que había pasado como nunca lo había hecho; escuetamente. Sin pomposidades ni rintintín de sabihondo. Sino con una voz quebrada y tomada, del que se ahoga en su propia saliva al hablar.

Aunque de eso tampoco se dio mucha cuenta George. Su cerebro solo había procesado un pensamiento desde que escuchó las palabras seguidas ‘Fred’ y ‘Muerto’

 

Porque la muerte no era un tema que tomarse a risa, ellos nunca hablaron mucho de ella. Solo había salido una vez y habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

Se morirían juntos y se morirían sonriendo.

 

“Una de dos, Fred.”- pensaba George en su mar de calmada turbación. –“Y lo que más raro se me hace es que te has muerto riendo de una broma que no era tuya.”

 

Pero la sonrisa seguía ahí en su cara ahora pálida, que hacía resaltar muchísimo sus pecas. Tan liviana y hetera que parecía que iba a romperse, pero no lo hacía.

 

Ahí estaba el problema.

 

Mientras Fred siguiera sonriendo, inconcientemente George pensaría que les estaba tomando el pelo. Que en cualquier momento volvería abrir los ojos (Que la mano de Bill cerró delicadamente) y reírse de ellos.

“ _¿Qué te pasa, su Santidad? ¿No eres capaz de ver un broma tan obvia?_ ”

 

Sí, era una broma muy obvia. Tan obvia que no era digna de Sortilegios Weasley. Una muy mala broma.

Una broma que no tenía ni pizca de gracia.

Y Fred nunca gastaría una broma que no tuviera gracia.

 

Pero George no era capaz de asimilar eso. Aun no.... quizás más tarde.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

Después de la última batalla en Hogwarts, donde se había pasado de la desesperación a la euforia en un intervalo tan corto como lo era una noche, el estado de ánimo se hizo irreal. Se respiraba felicidad en el ambiente después de tanto tiempo bajo un reinado de terror. Pero aun quedaban más de cincuenta cadáveres que enterrar y muchas familias destrozadas entre la alegría que se manifestaba. Era como imágenes tristes de árboles secos en un bonito sueño de colores pastel.

 

Y había tantas cosas que hacer. Reconstruir todo lo que había sido tirado y pisoteado. Traer de vuelta a todos los hijos de muggles que habían tenido que huir, reconstruir casas, terrenos, castillos, difundir la noticia, atrapar mortífagos que huían en bandada como ratas, hacer juicios, soltar inocentes, declarar culpables…

Todo el mundo mágico británico debía levantarse de nuevo después de haber estado casi tres años agazapado entre el miedo y la opresión. Y se volvía de nuevo al trabajo con ánimos y desazón, mirando al lado para ver un compañero nuevo y notando la ausencia de otro.

 

El nuevo ministro de magia, Kingsley Shacklebot, había estado realmente ocupado, pero tomó como una de sus prioridades la ceremonia y el entierro de los caídos, no solo en la última batalla, sino en todo ese tiempo de lucha (aunque muchos ya habían sido enterrados, como Cedric Diggory, y otros no habían tenido ni eso al no aparecer sus cuerpos, como al viejo _Ojoloco_ Moody)

 

La mañana gris no acompañaba a la estación de verano en la que se encontraban. Seguramente el tiempo les quería mostrar un respeto a las familias de luto. En un hermoso y enorme prado se habían alzado en mármol blanco y gris finamente tallado, con caligráfica grande, clara y hermosa, decenas de lápidas para todos aquellos que habían muerto en esa horrible guerra. No había sillas y cada persona se encontraba de pie entre las tumbas de sus seres queridos, rodeado de familiares y amigo. Al inicio de todas las filas y subido en una modesta tarima para que fuera más cómodo de ver, Kingsley pronunció un suave y corto discurso. El más corto de todos los que un ministró habían hecho alguna vez:

 

-Que descansen en paz todos aquellos que han ayudado a que el resto sigamos de píe, no solo estos últimos años, sino mucho más atrás en el tiempo, con la Primera Guerra. Recordemos siempre sus vidas y sus actos, y los mantendremos vivos en nuestras memorias y nuestros corazones.

 

Y después de eso leyó en voz alta, en un orden completamente azaroso, sin prioridades de apellido o rango, los nombres de los caídos.

-… Cedric Diggory… Colin Creevey…

 

George y otros más giraron un poco la cara para observar como Denis se abrazaba aun hombre grande. Nunca se imagino que un lechero fuera tan corpulento. Y parecía tan frágil aun, rodeado de túnicas y con su sobrio traje de chaqueta envolviendo los enjutos hombros de su (ahora) único hijo que pudo ver el parentesco con sus pequeños que tan poco se les parecía físicamente.

Cerca podía observa la espalda de los señores Diggory, que parecía como si llevaran un gran peso en ellas desde hacía ya tiempo.

 

-… Ted Tonks… Sirius y Regulus Black… Remus y Nymphadora Lupin…

 

Andrómeda (Black) Tonks se mantenía un una pose recta y perfecta de familia de Sangre Pura, de estudiante de Slytherin y de esposa de hijo de muggles mientras silenciosas lagrimas de mujer y madre caían por sus mejillas hasta el pequeño bebé de pelo color turquesa en sus brazos. Harry se alejó un par de pasos para poner una mano en su hombro durante un momento en señal de apoyo. Acarició al pequeño Teddy y con suavidad acercó a la mujer con los demás, incluyéndola en el círculo. Ella les devolvió una mirada triste y amorosa que quedaba perfecta en su rostro húmedo.

Al fondo de la multitud y apartados del resto, estaban Narcisa y Draco Malfoy. La mujer rubia no apartaba los ojos de su hermana con una expresión indescifrable en su cara, pero su hijo casi no despegaba los ojos del suelo. Lucius no habría ido aunque no estuviera confinado en su mansión para el resto de sus días. Él sabía que las personas allí no merecían soportar su presencia.

 

-… James y Lily Potter… Severus Snape… Albus Dumbledore…

 

Harry sujetó la mano de Ginny y pegó toda la línea de su brazo al suyo, respirando con profundidad para captar el olor a flores de su cabello aun mirando al frente.

 

-… Frederick Weasley…

 

Siete de los ocho Weasley contuvieron durante unos segundos la respiración. George no. Él solo rió internamente ante el nombre de Frederick.

Fred iba a salir de la tumba aullando insultos, como siempre hacía cuando lo llamaban así.

 

Hermione había rodeado con delicadeza la cintura de Ron y él se asió a esa mano como con miedo a caer si no lo hacía. Ginny se concentró en él calor del cuerpo de Harry. Bill y Fleur tenían los brazos entrelazados, así como sus padres (“ _Menudas parejas de viejos, ¿eh hermano?_ ”) y Percy y Charlie estaban cada uno a su lado, apretándole los hombros. Lee Jordan, al lado de Oliver Word, hizo un ruido extraño con la garganta que luego negaría que fuera un sollozo. Angelina, Alicia y Katie no negarían los suyos, puesto que eran más evidentes. Penélope Clearwater no aparto la mirada compungida de ellos.

 

George dejó de mirar al frente (demasiadas lagrimas, demasiadas caras conocidas, demasiadas cicatrices en rostros demasiado jóvenes de estudiantes que habían sido torturados por los hermanos Carrows…) para mirar solamente la lápida de su gemelo. Pero estaba totalmente concentrado en la voz de Kingsley. Escucho los nombres de sus tíos maternos que murieron en la Primera Guerra y que nunca llegó a conocer, pero a los que se sentía muy unidos.

-… Fabian y Gideon Prewett…

 

“ _Frederick Fabian Weasley._ _George Gideon Weasley. Menudos nombres tenemos, ¿eh? Terriblemente largos, para sentirnos orgullosos_ ”

 

Y así transcurrieron unas largas horas donde el ministro solo paró de recitar nombres para beber agua, dejando que su voz transportara las mentes de las personas a sus mundos interiores.

 

George solo podía ver una sonrisa liviana bailoteando delante de la tumba (“ _Se sonríe cuando no hay nada lo suficientemente gracioso para hacerte reír a carcajadas_ ”), por lo que era incapaz de leer el nombre de su gemelo inscrito en la roca. No todavía…

 

Quizás más tarde.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

Cuando los días pasaron y la rutina volvía abrirse camino en las vidas de las personas, que agradecían su calida familiaridad después de todo ese caos, algo estaba fuera de lugar entre los establecimientos del callejón Diagon.

La tienda de Sortilegios Weasley aun no había abierto.

 

Todos conocían la trágica muerte de uno de los dueños y hermano del otro. Pero después de casi un mes era extraño que no saliera ni un solo ruido del establecimiento. Nada que hiciera notar el movimiento de unas cajas o la creación de nuevos inventos. Tampoco había señales de embalaje o cambio de propietario. La tienda estaba tal cual, acumulando polvo. Como abandonada.

 

Aunque eso no era del todo cierto.

 

George se pasaba las horas muertas entre las paredes de la tienda. Sentado en un oscuro rincón fuera de la vista del exterior y mirando cada estante y cada sortilegio minuto tras minuto, sin nada más que hacer.

 

Estar en el departamento era desagradable. Demasiado silencioso (“ _Falta una voz y unas pisadas por la madera. ¿Las tuyas o las mías?_ ”) En la tienda, con el ruido amortiguado del exterior, se encontraba mucho mejor.

 

“Georgie, cariño, por qué no vienes esta tarde a casa. Te traes tu colada y ya de paso te quedas a merendar mientras te zurzo los calcetines. Ginny quiere verte…”

 

“Fleur va a hacer bullabesa, ¿Por qué no te vienes a cenar? Y si te quieres quedar a pasar la noche…”

 

“¡Qué te parece si en el descanso del trabajo salgo del ministerio y vamos a desayunar juntos! Percy dice que se apunta. Y así te cuento como les va a Harry y a Ron con el entrenamiento de aurores…”

 

“Lee, Angelina, Katie y yo vamos a ir al partido de Oliver el próximo viernes. ¿Te vienes con nosotros? Nos ha mandado las entradas…”

 

Y a mamá, papá, Bill, Alicia y todos los demás que se les ocurría proponerle algo contestaba lo mismo.

“Estoy ocupado. Estoy ocupado. Estoy ocupado. Estoy ocupado…”

 

¿Ocupado con qué?

 

Bueno, ya lo averiguaría.

 

Se reacomodó en su asiento para seguir observando otros ángulos de su tienda. Tan pendiente estaba de cualquier detalle del interior que no notó que un par de cabelleras rojas pasaron por el escaparate y entraron sin llamar. Fue la voz de Ron, su hermano pequeño, el que lo despertó.

-¿Ves, Percy? Te dije que estaría aquí.

-¿Cómo habéis entrado?- preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-Créeme, George. He aprendido muchas cosas para que me frene una simple cerradura echada.- comentó Ron con una sonrisa prepotente.

-Queríamos verte. Llevas un tiempo algo… perdido. Estábamos preocupados, toda la familia está preocupada…- intentaba explicar Percy por qué estaban allí.

-Estoy bien. Solo ocupado- contestó George mecánicamente.

-Sí, ya vemos- dijo Ron en tono sardónico pasando un dedo por la polvorienta estantería. –Te has matado limpiando la tienda, ¿eh?

 

George apenas le prestó atención. Se les quedó mirando, esperando que salieran por la puerta.

¿Por qué no se iban? Eran unos pesados.

 

Percy y Ron intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. El mayor dio un par de pasos pero no se acercó a más de un metro de su hermano. George parecía rodeado por un muro gélido; no quería que se le acercara nadie.

-George, no estás bien… Queremos ayudarte…

-No necesito ningún tipo de ayuda.

-George, déjanos ayudarte… Sabemos por lo que estás pasando…

-No, no lo sabéis.- refutó con una chispa de furia. Pero al menos era un alivio verle alguna emoción en sus vacíos ojos. –Nadie lo sabe.

 

“ _Yo lo sé. Lo siento, hermano. Lo siento_ ”

 

Ron se puso lívido y cerró los puños con fuerza.

-Nosotros también hemos perdido un hermano- gruñó entre sus apretados dientes. Percy lo lanzó una mirada nerviosa, como diciendo “Cuidado, no te pases con él”. Pero el reproche de Ron encendió un poco más esa chispa de furia en George hasta volverla una llama. Se incorporó un poco del taburete alto donde se encontraba sentado, poniendo un pie en el suelo, centrando su mirada en su hermano pequeño.

-No es lo mismo. Fred era mi gemelo. Nacimos juntos. Prácticamente todos los minutos de nuestras vidas las hemos pasado juntos. (“ _Hasta ahora_ ”). No entendéis eso. ¡No sabéis nada!

-¡Lo vimos morir!- aulló Ron y sus palabras fueron como un latigazo en la cara de George. – ¡Lo teníamos delante y lo zarandeamos pero no se despertaba! Percy arrastró su cuerpo hasta un agujero en la pared para protegerlo. ¡Y tuvimos que abandonarlo ahí y seguir luchando! ¡Luchando sabiendo que Fred nunca despertaría, que teníamos que decírtelo a ti, y a mamá…!

-Ron, tranquilo.- dijo Percy posando su mano en su hombro.

-¡No me pidas que esté tranquilo!- le ladró a Percy para luego volver a encarar a George -¡¿Qué te crees, que no queríamos a Fred?! ¡Sería tu gemelo, pero también era mi hermano mayor! ¡Y el hermano mayor de Ginny! ¡Y el hermano pequeño de Percy, de Charlie y de Bill! ¡Y el hijo de papá y mamá! ¡Maldita sea, no eres el único que lo ha perdido!

-¡¡Lo sé!!- gritó más fuerte que Ron, poniéndose de pie. –Lo sé…- repitió esa vez sin fuerzas y sus brazos cayeron a los lados de su cuerpo. –Pero… Pero yo soy el único que siente que no sé que hacer. Yo no sé… no sé como vivir sin Fred. Siempre hemos sido Fred y George. Fred y George… Lo hacíamos todo juntos, lo pensábamos todo juntos…

-George…- Percy anduvo hasta que se situó frente a su hermano y le sujetó a los hombros. Su rostro con la mirada perdida, mirando sin ver, le recordó demasiado al cadáver de Fred. Si no fuera por la oreja que le faltaba, Percy hubiera creído por un momento que le hablaba a un muerto. Le temblaba la voz –George… está muerto. No puedes hacer nada. Solo asumirlo.

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?- preguntó horrorizado. –Asumirlo quiere decir que la mitad de mi a muerto también. Estoy medio muerto, Percy.

 

Ron suavizó su mirada ante tal declaración y el mal aspecto de su hermano mayor y también se acercó hasta situarse al lado de Percy.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo mamá en la última batalla? “Vosotros nunca volveréis a tocar a mis hijos” ¿Vas a permitir que no se cumplan? George… nosotros nos sentimos como si en ese día hubiéramos perdido a dos hermanos.

-Tienes que salir adelante, por nosotros… por Fred. Volver a las bromas, a la tienda… Volver a la familia.

 

¿Volver a las bromas, a los inventos, a las risas? ¿Cómo? Sí la última risa compañera se apagó entre unos escombros y no pudo oírla. Si había una lápida con el nombre de su hermano gemelo, que nunca despertaría.

 

Porque Fred estaba muerto.

 

George rompió a llorar como lo haría un niño pequeño; un alma rota al que le faltaba un pedazo.

 

Asimilarlo había hecho que todo a su alrededor se derrumbara. ¿Qué era él, sino algo incompleto? ¿Cómo podía salir adelante?

-N-no… pu-puedo.- sollozó echándose para atrás hasta quedar acurrucado en un rincón detrás del mostrador y taparse la cara con los brazos. –Esto n-no es justo… ¿por qué sólo él?... ¿Por qué?... No puedo so-sólo… No es lo mismo, nada es lo mismo…

-No estás sólo, grandísimo idiota. Los Weasley somos uno- replicó Ron tajante, arrodillándose enfrente de él cociéndolo de los antebrazos para obligarlo a mirarle. –No te dejaríamos sólo ni aunque quisieses.

-Porque mientras tú vivas, la mitad de Fred que está en ti también vivirá.- siguió Percy, con una sonrisa triste. -Y sé que no es justo para ti, porque te obligamos a vivir por los dos. O por los tres. Por ti, por el Fred que ha muerto y se llevó consigo una parte tuya y por esa parte de él que aun sigue en tu interior.

 

“ _Siempre juntos. Justo aquí_ ”

 

-¡Y lo primero es volver a ponerse en marcha!- añadió Ron abriendo los brazos para referirse al local.

-Pero… la tienda… no puedo sacarla adelante ahora yo sólo…

-Te ayudaré. Al fin y al cabo, soy al que siempre le habéis hecho las bromas. Sortilegios Weasley volverá a la carga. Era tu sueño… y el de Fred.

Percy se quedó callado. Él sabía más que nadie que lo suyo no eran las bromas. Igual que sabía que Ron si tenía un buen ojo para ello, que solo debía ser pulido un poco.

 

George no fue capaz de decir nada más. Siguió llorando, liberando las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo durante un mes. Ron estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Percy le sujetó por el hombro y negó con la cabeza.

-Déjalo, es lo que necesita ahora.

 

Quizás más tarde, George se levantara del suelo, subiera a su piso, se duchara e iría a ver a sus padres a La Madriguera. Pero no ahora.

 

Ahora era el momento de llorar por la muerte de su hermano gemelo.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

-¡Y los padres de Hermione siguen enfadados, te lo puedes creer! Que hace ya bastante que Hermione fue a buscarlos y devolverles sus memorias correctas. ¡Lo que no entiendo es que estén enfadados conmigo y le digan a ella que no aprueban lo nuestro! ¡Que fue su hija la que los mandó a Australia, no yo!

-Sí bueno, tú eres la mala influencia que llevó a su única hija a una guerra, ¿no?- comentó algo divertido sin sacar la nariz del caldero.

Ron volvió a gritar desde el mostrador.

-¡Ey, ey, que Harry también fue una mala influencia! Aunque la verdad al pobre tampoco es que le tengan en alta estima… ¡Pero a él no le afecta, no sale con Hermione!... Son nueve sickles, lo que llevas en los bolsillos incluido, chaval.

-Bah, todo se suavizará cuando os vayáis a vivir juntos. ¿Ya habéis encontrado piso, no?

-Sí, pero no creo que el Señor Granger me deje pisarlo vivo.

 

George se rió por lo bajo. A Ron realmente su futuro suegro le daba casi tanto miedo como las arañas.

-¿Y como os va a Harry y a ti con el entrenamiento de aurores?

-¡Genial! Hermione me ayuda un poco con algunos hechizos, pero sé que le sienta mal que este aprendiendo cosas que ella no puede hacer. Hay muchos embrujos que ni ella conoce, me gusta restregárselo por las narices de vez en cuando.

-Es lo que mantiene vivo el amor en una relación…

 

Se escuchó el ruido de pedorretas que tenía el encantamiento sensor de la puerta y la voz de Alicia Spinnet resonó entre los cuchicheos de los compradores de artículos de broma.

-¿No habíamos quedado en cambiar esa guarrada por el tintineo de campanas?

-Pero no me dijiste cuando hacerlo, Lizzy- contestó el dueño de la tienda. –Por qué no eres una buena compañera de trabajo y me traes un poco de sangre de dragón del sótano.

-¿Dónde está Verity?

-La he mandado a comprar existencias. Ve antes de que Ron tenga que abandonar el mostrador para seguir restregándole cosas a su novia.

-¡Ron! ¡¿Pero qué le haces a Hermione?!

George por primera vez en todo el día sacó la cabeza de la trastienda para observar el rostro rojo como un pimiento de su pequeño hermano mientras balbuceaba un “¡No pienses cosas extrañas!”

 

Volvió de nuevo a su último experimento. Estaba casi listo. ¿Qué podría hacer cuando lo terminara? ¿Qué nuevo artículo destroza-paz-y-tranquilidad podría idear?

“ _¿Sabes qué, Feorge? Se me ha ocurrido una idea brillante._ ”

“Te escucho, Gred.”- pensó con una sonrisa.

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue un completo regalo de cumpleaños para una personita muy querida. Tiene seis años, que se dice pronto, pero aun sigo satisfecha en general con el resultado, por lo que me animo a subirlo aquí, en Ao3
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando)


End file.
